Revenge
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Loki seeks revenge on Crys and Gabriel for killing his son.


Crys eyed Michael suspiciously as they got ready to zap to Bobby's house.

"You ok Michael?" She asked before they left.

"I'm fine Crystal" He smiled back at her. She never took her eye off him as he zapped them to Bobby's driveway.

"You're not going in there" Crys stated blocking him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"You're not Michael" She growled.

"What gave me away?" He smirked.

"Michael only calls me Crystal when he is pissed off or angry" Crys replied.

"Who are you?"

"I'll give you a hint. Someone in that house has been posing as me for the past couple hundred years and pulling shitty pranks on people"

"Loki?" She whispered. Loki nodded and produced a black blade. Crys eyed the blade and stepped back from him.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"You and Gabriel killed my son so I'm going to kill you and your children and when you're almost dead I'm going to let Michael watch as you die" He hissed.

"You're son almost killed Samandriel we were just protecting him" Crys replied. Loki shook his head and delivered a kick to her stomach sending her through the living room window.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning" She muttered before sitting up.

"What the fuck?" Lucifer looked at the window as Loki stepped in with a grin on his face. Loki drew his blade again and gripped Crys' hair and slowly pressing the blade into her side.

"MICHAEL STOP!" Lucifer shouted.

"Not Michael" Crys gritted out.

"Who is that?!" Alex exclaimed.

"Loki!" Gabriel realised.

"Lucifer get Felix, Reina and Rafael out of here now!" Crys barked trying to push Loki off her.

"Don't move or I kill her now" Loki growled.

"DO IT!" Crys shouted kneeing Loki in the stomach. Lucifer quickly grabbed them and zapped them somewhere safe.

"Why is he here?!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"I'm here to kill you, her and your children" Loki grinned at him.

"Why?" Gabriel asked.

"You killed my son I kill your family" He shrugged.

"He tried to kill Samandriel we were protecting him" Gabriel growled conjuring up his own blade. Gabriel moved to kill Loki but was stopped by Crys.

"That's still Michael. You can't hurt him without hurting Michael" She said.

"She's right he's shouting at me to stop but thanks to a little spell he can't do shit" Loki laughed. Loki pushed his blade further into Crys side emitting a scream from her.

"Castiel get everyone to Lucifer now" Gabriel ordered the younger angel. Castiel nodded and zapped everyone to Lucifer's location.

"Now that we're alone I can finish you both off" Loki said removing the blade from Crys and swiping at Gabriel grazing his arm.

"Sonofabitch!" Gabriel cursed. Loki grabbed Gabriel's hair and slammed his head against the desk.

"Gabriel!" Crys shouted forcing herself to stand. Crys grabbed an iron rod and gripped it tight.

"Sorry Michael" She muttered before hitting the back of Loki making him let go of Gabriel and turn to her.

"Bad move sweetheart" He hissed grabbing the rod from her grip and driving it down piercing her thigh. Crys screamed and got on one knee clutching the rod with one hand. Loki turned back to Gabriel and pressed the tip of his blade into his shoulder making him scream in pain. Loki swiftly removed the blade and dragged it along Gabriel's stomach earning him another scream. Gabriel slumped to the floor and glared at Loki. Crys looked at Loki and noticed a mark on his neck.

'Binding spell' She thought to herself. She looked at Gabriel and pointing to Loki's neck. Crys pulled the rod from her leg and lit her hand on fire making half the rod go bright red. Loki was about to stab Gabriel in the chest when he leaped up and gripped Loki's shoulders holding him still while Crys pressed the hot rod to his neck where the mark was. Loki screamed and a bright light filled the room before dying down a few seconds later. Michael collapsed to the floor as did Gabriel and Crys. Gabriel looked behind Crys and saw Loki standing there looking at the three of them. Crys turned and backed away towards Gabriel and Michael as Loki advanced on them.

"Now you die" He growled raising his blade above his head. He was about to bring it down until he choked and looked down at his chest where the tip of a long dagger was sticking out. Loki grinned again and slumped to the floor dead. Gabriel and Crys looked up and saw Lucifer wipe the dagger on his jeans before rushing to their side.

"Thanks" Gabriel said as Lucifer helped him stand.

"No one fuck's with my family and gets away with it" Lucifer smiled. Crys lowered the back of Michael's jacket and saw a huge burn mark from the rod. She ran her fingers over it at watched as it healed. Lucifer tossed Crys a medical kit for her leg and stomach while he helped Gabriel with his shoulder and torso. Crys threaded a needle and lifted her shirt to see how bad the wound was. She conjured up some alcohol and poured it over the wound before she started to stitch it up. Once she was finished with her side she cut a hole in her jeans and started on her leg wound. Lucifer cleaned the blood off her forehead once he was finished with Gabriel. They finished a few minutes later and sat in silence and waited for Michael to wake up. An hour later they heard a groan and looked to the bed where they put Michael. He sat up and clutched his head then his neck.

"Loki" He realised before he went into a panic. Crys sat down beside him and tried to calm him down. He looked at her leg and stomach where he saw bandages. Michael looked to Gabriel who had his shirt off and a bandage around his shoulder and torso as well.

"I did this" He said quietly.

"No you didn't" Crys insisted running her hand over his back healing where she hit him earlier.

"I did I saw and heard everything" Michael panicked again.

"If you were awake for it all you know it was Loki not you" Lucifer said.

"How did Loki bind himself to you?" Crys asked softly.

"I was on a hunt when I felt a pain in my neck then I couldn't move or talk" Michael answered. Crys ran her fingers through his hair knowing it helped him relax. Michael closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath forcing himself to calm down.

"Why don't you two head home and we'll talk to the others?" Lucifer suggested.

"Thanks Luci" Crys replied before zapping her and Michael back to their apartment. Michael rested his head back on the bed and closed his eyes again. Crys sat down beside him and entwined her fingers with his making him look to her.

"Thank you" He said after a few minutes.

"For what?" Crys asked lying down beside him.

"For getting Loki out of me and for stopping Gabriel from stabbing me" He smiled at her.

"You're my mate I wouldn't let anyone hurt you" Crys replied shifting closer to him so her head was resting on his chest. The next day Michael and Crys went back to the others and Michael tried to apologise for what happened only to receive a smack on the back of the head by Crys.


End file.
